


The Rest is Silence

by arcadian_dream



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian_dream/pseuds/arcadian_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was getting worse.</p><p>Regulus could feel it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest is Silence

It was getting worse.

Regulus could feel it: the air bristled with tension; innumerable fuses lying in wait for the spark of rage and resentment to ignite the fire that would cause everything – everything – to blow.

It would shake the walls of Grimmauld Place to its very foundations, and raise the roof high into the air. It would take the pieces of Regulus and tear them cruelly from one another, sawing through bone and searing flesh in an instant before scattering the shreds of him all across the country, to places he would never discover. Places where they would remain –

Lost.

"Regulus?" Sirius asked, nudging Regulus' bedroom door open.

Regulus blinked hard, fighting back the tears that pricked hotly at the corners of his eyes as his brother spoke.

"Regulus?" Sirius tried again. His voice was soft, earnest; fluttering like dandelions on the breeze, meandering as though borne through the air on the sliver of wan light that trickled into Regulus' bedroom from where the door stood ajar, lighting a path to his bed.

"What is it?" Regulus finally responded. He swallowed. His throat ached with the cries that he was quashing; driving them down, down, down into the pit of his stomach, into the very bones and sinews of himself.

"It's not you," Sirius said quietly. He closed the door behind him as he stepped into the room, bathing them both in darkness.

"I know that," Regulus managed to choke out.

Regulus closed his eyes tight, and turned his face into the pillow; into the soothing coolness of the cotton against his cheek. He listened to the sound of Sirius' feet padding softly against the floor.

He shivered at the sudden gust of cold air as Sirius lifted the covers and slid into the bed in a way that only Regulus knew, familiar and warm and oh-so-close. It felt to Regulus as though he were being cupped in the palm of Sirius' hand, protected from everything that wasn't them: everything that wasn't his brother's touch, and the taste of his lips and tongue, and the muffled sound of the dizzying exaltations that they shared.

"I love you," Sirius whispered into Regulus' neck, his dry, flaking lips brushing against Regulus' skin, in a place that only Sirius knew.

Regulus shrugged. He clung to his pillow, to his sheets; twisting and tugging the fabric between his fingers.

"It isn't enough though, is it," Regulus said flatly.

It wasn't a question.

It wasn't a question - and Sirius offered no reply.

He couldn't.

In the vast blackness of the room, Regulus felt his brother's arms tense and pull him closer, as though there were parts of each of them that he could pack and mould into one and keep forever in a place that no-one would ever know.

But there weren't.

There were no such parts; and no such places.

There, in the bed in the room in the silence in the darkness of Twelve Grimmauld Place, Regulus closed his eyes and, from behind his eyelids he watched the last vestiges of his and Sirius' life together scattered and spread, like ashes on the wind.

Lost.


End file.
